My Heart just became Fireworks
by TheGirlWhoScaredYou
Summary: " I will show how him it feels to be betrayed, especially by the one you love," Max said with a tear in her eye. But her eyes also showed determination. "Nickolas(Fang) Walker, I will make your heart break into pieces, and make your life miserable. You better watch your back."
1. yay!

**Hey Guys!**

**Like I said, the new story! This is a preview.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and you should know that in this story Max and Fang aren't teenagers. They have their degrees, they are basically adults. All the characters are between 22-25 years old (excluding Gazzy).**

* * *

Third person POV

The boys walked through the double doors, decked with priceless ornaments. Here they were again going through the same process they had been going through for the past two years. They'd walk in, greet the bride and groom, give them their presents, hugs kisses, etc. Then, for the rest of the time, they would sit down in a table and talk-more specifically called gossip- about the girls they see around the room.

If you guessed they were at another wedding reception, you're right.

Over they past few months, the group of thirteen single men became three single men. It seemed like love was blooming everywhere, that is everywhere except with these men.

* * *

Fang POV

They were all seated around the circular table. Fang leaned back in his chair and looked around to spot the newly wed dancing. Then, he started to scan the room to find a girl, not as a one night stand, but as a potential girlfriend, and maybe even more.

"FANG! Faaang, Fangy, Fangypoo, Fanga-"At that moment he turned back and shot the deathliest glare at the person(Sam) mocking his name.

"What!"

"When are you going to settle down man? At the rate you and Steph were moving at, everyone thought you'd be the first out of your bachelor life... but now that I think about it, it seems like you'll be the last." As much as that statement was true, Fang couldn't help but scowl.

"You kn-" Just as Sam started to say something, Fang pushed him aside as he caught a glimpse of a girl.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! this is only a preview. I wonder who Fang saw? Can you guess, if you can guess I will be sure to give you a surprise.**

**Please review! I'll be sure to update faster! **

**Make sure to guess who he saw and ask any other questions you have! If you want you can PM me too!**

**~the girl**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Sorry about the mess-up

**Hi Guys!**

**I am soo sry about the second chapter mess-up. I didn't even know until today... I haven't checked my emails!**

**The actual second chapter will be up at some time TODAY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~The girl**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! pls read and enjoy.**

**Oh, and sorry about the second chapter mess-up!**

**I know i was supposed to update days ago, but my beta wouldn't respond, and still hasn't.**

**So please excuse the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Fang, or any of the characters. I'd be honored if JP let me be the owner, but that ain't possible.**

******IMPORTANT! : THE GIRL FANG SEES IS LISSA. i MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER AT FIRST, BUT THEN I FIGURED THAT WOULD RUIN LATER CHAPTERS. BUT THE READER SHOULD KNOW THAT THE GIRL FANG SEES IS LISSA!**

* * *

Fang POV

Fang pushed Sam's head aside to see the girl he caught a glimpse of. She was truly pretty.

_She is really pretty, even though her dress a bit slutty. She seems like good girlfriend material._ he thought to himself.

He usually hated girls that were slutty. He felt disgusted that a girl would sell herself like that with no self-respect. And like usual, he should have been repulsed by her, but her red hair seemed to have a little more influence than he could have thought.

Yes, Fang has a thing for red haired girls.

He stared at the girl for a bit longer admiring her. He couldn't help but take his phone out and take a snapshot of her.

_You are stalking her..._

_No I'm not, just want to remember her._ He said to the voice inside him, but it was more like he was convincing himself

He turned back around, when Iggy called for him. He looked up with an innocent face.

_I cannot let Iggy know about this, or he will never let me live this down._

"Hey Fang. Show me the girl and I'll tell you all her info in the next 2 days," he said smirking, knowing that look on Fangs face.

Sighing, Fang turned around to point to the girl, but he didn't find her anywhere. HE frantically moved his head around trying to find her before giving up.

_Damn it! Where's she go!_

"What happened Fangy, where you imagining girls?" Iggy teased.

"Shut up... I swear she was right here a few minutes ago and then she disappeared." he said with a look of disappointment Just as Iggy was about to speak up again, his face brightened.

"Wait!" he said, whipping his phone out," I took a picture." He held the phone out for Iggy too properly take a look.

Grabbing the phone, Iggy emailed the photo to himself, and mentally stuck a note in his head to find out about the girl.

For the rest of the night, the guys talked, and then drove home like they did at every reception.

* * *

***Next Day***

Max POV

The alarm started to play its obnoxious song, _Friday- Friday, M_ax mockingly sang in her head.

Groaning she threw her leg over the side of the bed and hoisted her upper body up.

She slipped into the bathroom doing her morning routine before changing out of her tank top and flannel pants. She put on running shorts, and a sports bra. Grabbing her phone she ran downstairs, left a quick not to her house mates, and ran to her car. She was about to slide into her car when a car on the street started honking. Startled she turned around ready to beat the shit out of them, when she noticed all her roommates laughing so hard they were crying.

_Ugh... stupid idiots... soo ridiculous._

Rolling her eyes, she yanked their door in and stepped in. It was like this every morning, but Max usually won. They went to the gym together whenever they had a chance. But a few weeks ago they had a small fight about whose car was better. So they decided that whoever had their car ready first every morning, their car was the best. It was well known that of all the cars, Max's was the worst but she still liked to rile them up.

They walked up to the counter in the gym and signed in. They were going to be here long enough.

* * *

Max was on her 4th mile when she heard her friends arguing. Ignoring them, she tucked her headphones in, and started her playlist.

_Probably fighting about something stupid again. I remember when they started fighting over which bra they thought looked better at the store. _Max scowled at the memory. Her friend pushed her into a stall and made her model a whole bunch of crap in the store.

Just as she finished her second song, she felt her headphones being yanked out and her treadmill being stopped to a sudden halt. Whipping her head around she glared.

"What the hell! I was almost done! Couldn't you have waited?"

"No I cannot Max. This is super important."

"This better be good!" she said walking up to the bench and started to wipe the sweat of herself, and drink water.

"I can't believe you didn't hear anything we were talking about!" Max shot Ella a glare, "Okay, okay... calm down. You know how Leila went to that Caribbean trip?"

Max nodded.

"Well, apparently she hooked up with a guy there-a one night thingy. And then last night he came to her house and told her he loved her, a she thinks it is true love. I mean, he has to be stalking her or something! Or how would he know where she lives!" When Ella finished, Max turned around to face Leila with her eyebrows raised.

"Leila, it isn't that I don't believe in love, but that seems a little stupid doesn't it. It takes time to fall in love."

Leila's face fell, as she thought Max would support her. "How would you know? You've never been in love!" she spat.

Rolling her eyes, Max replied, "No I haven't, but I've meet hundreds of coupled that have told me so. Even my older sister took about a year to figure out she was in love. You and that guy might or might not be made for each other, but it is too early to know if you are in love."

"Isn't being in love and being made for each other the same?" Nudge piped in.

"Well, in my opinion no. You could be soul mates with someone you don't know. And if you don't know them, then you obviously have no romantic relationship with them." Max explained.

Leila thought about it for a moment before responding, "I guess you are right. I'll tell Ron I want to take it slow before committing.-Now that we are on the topic, Max. How do you want to fall in love? What type of guy?" Leila implored.

"Umm..," Max hesitated. _This is risky. They'll never let it_ go. She looked around at the puppy faces of her friends and sighed. _Fine!_

"I'd like to fall in love, but I want the guy I fall in love with to not see me." She confessed. They all stared at her before yelling, "WHAT!?"

"Okay, lemme explain. My dad, Jeb, being the CEO of a big company never helps. It's is always hard to tell whether the guys like me for me or because they want money. Plus, if the guy never sees me, and falls in love with me, that means he loves me for me, and not my body, not my money, background, or any other shit. Just my personality. I know it sounds old fashioned, and it probably won't happen, but it has always been a fantasy I've had."

The girls stared at Max for some time flabbergasted. They had never pined Max to believe, or even want these types of fairy tale fantasies.

"I think that you deserve that type of love." Ella said startling everyone, "After everything you've been through, you really do deserve it."

Seconds later, everyone else chorused with "yeahs".

Max just smiled. _Well wasn't with weird. _"Okay, you guys. Enough girl talk for me. Let head back." She said shouldering her bag and grabbing the car keys.

* * *

***The same morning as Max***

**Fang POV**

He sat in his bed that morning staring longingly at the ceiling. He couldn't get that red haired girl out of his head.

Snatching his phone, he scrolled through his contact list looking for Iggy until he found it and clicked on it

RING...RING

Before Fang could say anything to Iggy on the other side, Iggy started.

"What the hell do you want FANG!" Fang asked, and then he heard a giggle on the other line, and smirked.

_That's why he soo mad.._

"Whoa, you okay man?"

"What do you mean 'Are you okay?'. Of course not Fang, I'm here in bed with my wife wide awake... I think you can tell why I am not okay."

Still smirking, Fang anxiously asked, "Sorry man, I just wanted to know if you had the girl's info."

"I've only got her phone number... " Iggy grunted out.

"So..." Fang waited, _really dude, you are going to make me ask for it? _Exasperated he asked again, "can you give it to me?"

Fang heard some shuffling and then a number " 390- 564- 2856. There, now don't call me!"

"Yea okay man, just say 'Hi' to Lupo for me."

Fang heard a growl and another round of giggles on the line.

"F off Fang," Iggy growled and hung up.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

Hanging up the phone, he turned back to his wife and pulled her close. She was still giggling.

"Why are you still laughing?"

"Iggy, I think you gave him the wrong number.."

"Oh whatever, I'll deal with it later." he said with a scowl, he was mad at Fang for interrupting them and their business.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! : THE GIRL FANG SEES IS LISSA. i MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER AT FIRST, BUT THEN I FIGURED THAT WOULD RUIN LATER CHAPTERS. BUT THE READER SHOULD KNOW THAT THE GIRL FANG SEES IS LISSA!**

**Remember:**

**REVIEW = UPDATES!**

******REVIEW = UPDATES!**

**REVIEW = UPDATES!**


End file.
